Cuando te gustaba la lluvia
by Yuali
Summary: Y si los cielos hubieran sido más claros y los días menos crueles, tal vez sería diferente. Tal vez no estaría donde esta. ERURI ErwinXLevi


**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

**Advertencias****:** Spoiler anime

**Notas:** Hice este fic para un concurso en Facebook, y creo que como es mio y no había ninguna regla al respecto puedo compartirlo. Es la primera vez que escribo Eruri, y es mi nueva OTP, amo a estos tipos!

El que repita frases y/o palabras es intencional. Las faltas de ortografía no, así que agradecería que me las señalaran si hay alguna.

* * *

**"En vez de gozar del presente ya me entristece la futura nostalgia por el ahora que no volverá." **

—_ José Emilio Pacheco_

Y si los cielos hubieran sido más claros y los días menos crueles, tal vez sería diferente. Tal vez no estaría donde esta.

**Cuando te gustaba la lluvia**

Tal vez el día que nació estaba lloviendo. Tal vez, la primera gota que cayó sobre su piel venía de lo alto, traída de algún cielo lejano, alguno que no podría nunca imaginar.

Hay días en que se siente como antes, en que le cruzan recuerdos de aquellos tiempos y no puede evitar esa punzada tan familiar en el pecho. En los días en que estaba solo. Donde cualquiera hubiera calificado de infierno, y a veces lo era, otras no tanto. Pero qué podía saber él, si eso era lo único que conocía.

Los recuerdos ya no vienen acompañados por la amargura y la vergüenza. Ahora vienen como un destello fugaz, arañando su corazón, y no puede hacer más que cerrar lo ojos por un segundo y sentir la nostalgia.

Recuerda cuando se dejaba acariciar por la lluvia en los tejados, recuerda los escalofríos iniciales, el peso de la ropa sobre su cuerpo. Recuerda al viento susurrándole al oído, a veces feroz, a veces suave. Era como si todo a su alrededor se parara, como un nuevo lugar donde ya no importaba nada. Donde él era un ser limpio. Sin culpas, ni remordimientos.

El día que decidió no tener más de que arrepentirse, llovía. Vino de súbito, la gente corrió a ocultarse, a huir del agua que después necesitarían. Él caminaba bajo el aguacero como si fuese su manto, oyó a alguien caer. Era una mujer vieja, con harapos y huesuda, nada diferente a otros. Y nada hubiera hecho la diferencia, si no la hubiese escuchado.

"algo se pudre dentro"

Tiene esa frase grabada a fuego en la cabeza, aquel corto conjunto de palabras resuenan dentro, con la misma voz siniestra de la primera vez, con impacto variado, amoldado. Fue creciendo su frecuencia, y fue creciendo la amargura.

Si le preguntaran, no sabría decir que le hizo detenerse, ni porque miro directo a los ancianos ojos. La mujer se intentaba incorporar, apoyada en la pared de una casa miserable. Sus flacas piernas temblando, luchando por sostenerle. Fue caminado a paso lento, muy lento y débil al marco de la puerta, sin dejar de clavarle la mirada.

— Hace tres días que no abre los ojos, no llora, no se mueve, porque ya no vive. Y se pudre dentro.

Con la lluvia derramándose por su cara, por todo su cuerpo, se quedo ahí plantado, sin decir palabra, sólo observando. La mujer entró y en cuestión de segundos salió con un bulto apoyado en su pecho. Sintió algo retorcerse en sus entrañas mientras la veía pasar miserablemente frente suyo con ese andar agónico mientras susurraba inentendibles palabras a nadie en particular. Se dejo caer de rodillas en el lodo, y tendió el bulto en el suelo, era un bebe.

Y la vieja susurraba continuamente entre hipos "Logro escapar de la vida, en la muerte no hay dolores"

Y aunque se esfuerce no recuerda que paso después. A lo mejor no hubo esa tarde, a lo mejor todo fue un autoengaño. Quién le dice que no se esta contando ficciones y sugerir que todo esto es detonante de su desprecio a la suciedad, las inmundicias, el egoísmo.

A veces no quisiera tomarse muy enserio lo que le dice su memoria, y otras quisiera poder recordarlo todo, tener cada momento presente. Como todos esos con Isabel y Farlan, porque cada vez se hacen menos vivos, cada vez son más diluidos. Y son sustituidos por otros llenos de pérdidas y despedidas.

En ese entonces, pensaba, la lluvia podría desaparecer lo podrido, desvanecerlo, llevarlo lejos o transfórmalo en algo más soportable.

En otro día lluvioso perdió a las personas más importantes en su vida. Y eso es parte de lo que prefiere olvidar. Las personas que lo salvaron, y cuando alguien te salva sientes la necesidad de salvarlos a ellos. No lo pudo hacer. Y de nuevo se repitió así mismo que el olvido es necesario para pensar, para vivir.

Sin embargo, de cierto modo confirmó que la lluvia transforma lo insoportable en algo mejor: ese día se unió a Erwin.

Fue el valor, la franqueza. Fue la comodidad, la comprensión, la falta total de vergüenza, la sinceridad genuina…Fue la confianza que le hizo necesitar a este hombre. Él, que hacia acelerar su corazón, adrenalina aparte. Él que le sostuvo por los hombros, le miro a los ojos y le dijo, mientras el guerreaba entre el dolor y la ira, que la gente llega, vive, sufre, se muere y es recordada con honor, no sólo dentro de su pecho o en la legión, todos y cada uno de ellos, vivirán en la gloria eterna que es la memoria dedicada al heroísmo.

No es lo que esperaba oír, no es algo que lo confortara, pero era algo sincero.

Su piel siguió helada el resto de esa semana, pero de su corazón aun latía; de nuevo fue salvado. Quería regresar el favor, quería salvarlo a él de igual modo, quería salvar a todas y cada una de las personas que ofrecían su corazón a la causa de la libertad, a la causa de Erwin Smith.

"Para algunos la libertad es igual al pecado" le dijo aquel hombre que alguna vez aborreció, cuando se dio cuenta por vez primera de que lo verdadero titánico era el peso que tenía a cuestas, y le prometió en voz alta y con el puño en el corazón que le entregaría su fuerza y su lealtad hasta el final. No se atrevió a agregar nada más, no por la enigmática mirada de Erwin o lo que pareció una sonrisa tirando de sus labios, sino porque estaba el conocimiento tácito que ese final sería la muerte de alguno.

Desde ese momento se dijo no pensar en egoísmos, no pensar en su dolor, él estaba ahí para algo más. Trabajaron codo a codo, sosteniéndose, dando todo en ello. Pero había esas ocasiones en donde la torrencial lluvia golpeaba a los muros, cubría los tejados y se desdibujaba en delgados hilos en las ventanas, esos días los recuerdos le venían de súbito, y dolía.

Esos días iba a la oficina de Erwin y veía la lluvia por el ventanal detrás de su silla. La mayoría de las veces no hablaban, otras sólo intercambiaban parcas palabras, nada fluido. Ambos lo sabían, y lo dejaban pasar de esa manera.

Fue en una de esas tantas ocasiones, después de una expedición fuera de los muros. Mientras veía el agua erosionar la tierra fuera, y el aire en la habitación era más fúnebre que nunca, Erwin hablo.

— Levi, si la vida no fuera efímera, no valdría tanto. Sus vidas se escaparon tan rápido como un parpadeo.

— O una dentada— Casi bramó Levi con amargura, sin girarse siquiera a enfrentar al hombre. Sin en cambio después de un no tan prolongado silencio Erwin continuo hablando desde su escritorio con su boca bajo los dedos entrelazados como queriendo amortiguar sus palabras.

— Se van, Levi. Antes de que nos demos cuenta ya no están, y es nuestro deber recordarlos. No puedes simplemente pretender que nunca existieron, y en ocasiones lamentarte de impotencia y retorcerte en remordimiento.

Una punzada exploto en su estomago y se expandió por todo el cuerpo, centrándose en el corazón. Dios vuelta y miro estático las alas en la espalda de Erwin.

— Parece que te hablas a ti mismo— Otro silencio lleno la habitación.

— Le hablo a todos…o dime tú a quién, Levi.

De la misma manera que hay quien ama secretamente las tormentas, los terremotos, el desastre, él se vio amando a Erwin Smith, y era terrible amar de nuevo algo que la muerte pudiera tocar.

Esa fue la primera vez que se besaron. En un día lluvioso de duelo, sentado a horcajadas en las piernas de su comandante, en la oficina de muchos otros comandantes antes que él, encontraron algo más profundo que la confianza naciendo entre ambos. Una fuerza que atrae y te absorbe, te guste o no te guste, quieras o no.

Y se decía de nuevo a si mismo que quien olvida su pasado esta condenado a repetirlo.

Había noches calmas donde los sueños se convertían en pesadillas, donde veía a todos esos cuerpos que alguna vez vivieron bajo sus pies, sumergidos, flotando en esa cosa que parecía sangre diluida. Y no tenía otra alternativa más que caminar sobre ellos, miraba sus manos, palpaba su cuerpo, colocaba la mano en el pecho, sentía su corazón latir. Y con cada latido la desesperación crecía, y siempre llegaba un punto donde la una angustia le golpeaba de súbito y quería encontrar todas esas caras familiares, pero nunca estaban, terminaba encontrando la suya, la de Erwin, la de aquella anciana y aquel bebé.

Despertaba hiperventilando, con los ojos del rubio clavados en los suyos. Y podía leer en ellos comprensión, y esa cosa que él pensaba era amor.

Entonces, esas noches calmas se transformaban en esos momentos en los cuales nadie quiere estar consigo mismo. Pero afortunadamente tenía a Erwin quien lo abrazaba y lo besaba, sin articular palabra y terminaban haciendo el amor. Ese acto confortaba su corazón, y sabia que Erwin obtenía lo mismo de él, porque se lo repetía mientras lo hundía en el colchón con la fuerza de sus caderas, a lo que sólo atinada a responderle que también. Que él también lo necesitaba.

En el sexo, pasaban momentos gloriosos y otros no tanto. Esas noches de pesadillas era difícil asignarles alguna clasificación. Pero por alguna u otra razón siempre eran memorables. Al igual que esas gloriosas horas en la oficina donde a Levi le ponía un poco violento la pasión y Erwin tenía que conseguir domarlo a base de besos ásperos y mordidas en la labios, el cuelo y los pezones, donde al cabo le causaba algún grado de vértigo cabalgar en su regazo, y ese mismo sentimiento de libertad abismal cuando llegaban al orgasmo.

Tuvieron juntos encuentros afortunados y otros no tanto. Uno que entraría en ambas clasificaciones sería el día en que conocieron al chico Jeager. Desde ese momento todo fue tan vertiginoso que no se dio el tiempo de asimilarlo, pensar y actuar al mil por hora no ayudaba. Perder de nuevo a su equipo tampoco lo hizo. Pero el fin justifica los medios, habría de suponer.

Esa noche el cielo se nublo.

Se fue a la cama con el saber antelado de que no podría pegar el ojo, su mente se sumiría en los recuerdos, él trataría de hundirlos con la esperanza que podrían vencer, que el fin justifica los medios, que es necesario olvida para poder pensar. Y rogaba que por favor, no, hoy no azotara la lluvia.

Un peso huido el colchón. Y si fuera otra persona, hubiese volteado en ese instante y aferrarse al fuerte pecho de Erwin. Si fuese otra ocasión tal vez lo haría, pero hoy no. Ahora, con ambos comiendo techo, perdidos en las repasadas de daños colaterales, no querían hablar, pero tampoco querían el silencio.

— No sé….Erwin qué…— y le fue imposible sacar de su lengua una frase. Quería preguntarle qué eran ahora, para qué estaban ahí, y sobre todo— Qué haremos…

Estaba el conocimiento implícito de que no se referían a cuestiones técnicas, ni estratégicas. Se les ocurriría algo, siempre sucedía. Pero Erwin sabía a la perfección que la pregunta era meramente existencialista. Soltó un pasivo suspiro como quien esta apunto de caer en el sueño y dijo.

— No lo sé. Nunca lo sé.

— ….

— Vivir…— E inclino el rostro en dirección a Levi. Se miraron a los ojos, y fue como si en una eternidad no lo hubieran hecho. Y esta vez podía leer en ellos culpa y esa cosa que era amor. Su mano se escurrió entre las sabanas buscando a tintas la ajena, cuando la halló entrelazó sus dedos apretando fuerte sin dejar de ver fijo esas pupilas.

En el último día del mundo, cuando ya no haya infierno ni tiempo ni mañana, dirá de nuevo su promesa, en alto y con un renovado significado, como ese roto instante que lo trajo a su lado.

* * *

**Ya saben, comentarios, criticas, observaciones, dudas y demás a los comentarios.**


End file.
